Disintegration
The power to collapse objects into dust. Not to be confused with Dust Transmutation, Granulation or Ash Transmutation. Also Called *Deconstruction *Dissociation *Matter Disintegration Capabilities The user can cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. Some can make matter fall apart, wipe away their target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. Regardless of the means, the target is reduced to either molecular/sub-molecular dust or energy but not absolutely annihilated. Applications *Death Inducement by disintegrating a life-form. *Destruction by disintegrating an inanimate object. Variations * Atomic Dissociation: a catastrophic effect that dissociates atomic/molecular structure. * Cellular Disintegration: disintegrate organic cells. * Disintegration Aura: an aura that disintegrates anything within. * Disintegration Beam: beam that can disintegrate matter. * Dissolution: dissolve anything/everything. * DNA Disintegration: dissolute living bio-matter. * Electric Field Negation: sap electric fields turning objects dust, dust into atoms and atoms into nothing. * Evaporation: disperse objects into gases. * Granulation: turn objects into minute particles. * Incineration: disintegrate the target via intense temperatures. * Self-Disintegration: disintegrate one's body molecules to dust and eventually, integrate back to normal form. Associations *Charged Particles Manipulation *Dark Matter and Antimatter Manipulation may have disintegrating properties. *Destruction *Dimensional Manipulation or Teleportation may accidentally cause this. *Elemental Manipulation *Life-Force Absorption may cause this to happen. *Molecular Manipulation *Telekinesis *Total Event Collapse unravel the whole of existence from beginning to end. *Shattering Limitations *Reforming *Requires concentration or focus to properly aim. *Ambient Resource Construction can reverse the effects on inorganic objects. *May have limited range, including touch only. *May be triggered involuntarily. *Full deconstruction may take a long time. *May only work to destroy, making reassembly difficult or impossible. *Users may not be immune to their own power. *May only be able to disintegrate organic or inorganic materials. Known Users Known Objects Gallery File:Olrik_Disintegrates_Septimus.gif|Olrik (Blake and Mortimer) using the Telecephaloscope on Septimus, which because Septimus was not wearing a Mega Receiver helmet, dissolved him into atoms. Piper Halliwell - Molecular Combustion.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) using Molecular Combustion to disintegrate a demon. CroneDispersion.gif|The Crone (Charmed) using Molecular Dispersion to turn a demon into dust. Ginny Wesley Reducto.gif|Ginny Wesley (Harry Potter) using a Reducto Curse to disintegrate a statue. AmaraKillsAngels3.gif|Amara/The Darkness (Supernatural) turns an angel into dust. Rowena's_Witch-killing_Spell.gif|Rowena (Supernatural) use a spell turn three witches into dust. Jafar_Disintegration.gif|Jafar (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) turns people of Wonderland into dust. Zelena_Disintegration.gif|Zelena (Once Upon a Time) kills a victim by turn him into dust. Gold_destroy_Blackfairy.gif|Rumplestiltskin (Once Upon a Time) defeats his mother by use a wand. Chat Noir Cataclysm.gif|Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power of "Cataclysm", a bad-luck based superpower that causes whatever he touches… Cataclysm statue Cat Noir.gif|…to corrode, disintegrate, or malfunction. Copycat Cataclysm Miraculous Ladybug.png|Ontop of having Cat Noir's appearance, Copycat (Miraculous Ladybug) can also utilize his "Cataclysm" ability. The_Beacon.jpg|The Beacon (Angel) generates light that causes any being with any amount of non-demon DNA to disintegrate. File:Nizer_Wielding_Dioskouroi.png|Nizer Bruckheimer (Black Cat) welding his dual tonfa, Dioskouroi, with such speed and force that he completely disintegrated his regenerating victim to nothing. File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) using Mekkai to create a rush of force that completely atomize her target instantly. File:Gambit_as_Death.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) In his Horsemen form was altered in a way that charging his cards caused whatever they struck to de-materialize. File:Beelzebub_Complete.jpg|Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) using the Achromatic Catharsis Flame: Beelzebub to release an invisible blaze that disintegrates his undead victims to ashes and dust. File:Thread.png|Thread (D.Gray-man) can disintegrate molecular bonds and absorb it via dark matter threads. File:Harvest_Disintegrates_Humans.png|Harvest (Darker than Black) removing the intrinsic field of any matter he touches, disintegrating them. Ōnoki using Dust Release Detachment of the Primitive World Technique.gif|Ōnoki (Naruto) using Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World/Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu, which will disintegrate any matter that so much as touches the 3-D constructs… File:Ōnoki_vs_Mu_(Naruto)_dust_manipulation.gif|…his Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique vs. Mū's Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique: Pillar. File:All-Killing_Ash_Bones.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using her chakra infused bone that will cause her victims to disintegrate. File:Ku Dust Release Detachment of the Primitive World Technique.gif|As a clone of Ōnoki, Kū (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) can use Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique which disintegrates anything that comes in contact with the sphere. File:Kakō_using_Dust_Release.gif|Kakō (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) using "Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique" to disintegrate Boruto's clone. File:Blast_Curse.png|Lash (Marvel Comics) can disintegrate anything he touches. File:Huey's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Huey (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims at a molecular level. File:Clark's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Clark (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims at a molecular level. File:Jabberwock's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims at a molecular level, even the vibration-resistant Successors. File:Disintegration_1.jpg|A Stormtrooper (Star Wars) being disintegrate by Force Repeal. File:Bowser's_Dark_Matter_Plant.PNG|Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy) has generated much dark matter from his plant, which disintegrates any matter that it touches. File:Jean-grey.jpg|Jean Grey (X-Men: The Last Stand) in her Dark Phoenix alter-ego has telekinesis so powerful, she can disintegrate her opponents. File:Kuzusu_Atom (Xiaolin Showdown).png|The Kuzusu Atom (Xiaolin Showdown) can disintegrate anything, even other Shen Gong Wu. File:Meikō_Shōkai-Ha.png|Byakko (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Meikō Shōkai-Ha to release a densely oscillating scream that can break molecular bonds. Tomura Shigaraki My Hero Academia.png|Tomura Shigaraki (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Decay"… My Hero Academia Tomura Disintegration.png|…which causes whatever he touches to disintegrate. Radisu.jpeg|Most of Clear Note’s (Zatch Bell!) spells like Radisu, create annihilative energy to severely weaken, if not, disintegrate anything they touch. August casts Ars Magia.png|Ars Magia is an Ancient Magic that evaporates the blood and oxygen and melt the earth, August (Fairy Tail) mastered it to a degree that he can destroy an entire country, even disrupt magic. Cream JoJo.gif|Vanilla/Cool Ice's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Cream can effectively disintegrate everything in its path. Disintegration By Plasmus.jpg|Plasmus (DC Comics) Blackest Night - Green Lantern-020.jpg|Black Hand (DC Comics) killing his his family with the Cosmic Divining Rod. Disintegration by Sinestro.jpg|Sinestro (DC Comics) F.E.A.R. Series Type-7 Particle Weapon.gif|The Type-7 Particle Weapon (F.E.A.R. series) fires beams of energy which disintegrates targets. Disinteregation Growtopia.jpeg|Player (Growtopia) can disinterigrate old locks. Charity Callahan (Charmed 2018) Disintegration.gif|Charity Callahan (Charmed 2018) Team Fortress 2 Batsaber Disintegration.gif|The Batsaber (Team Fortress 2) is an energy-based weapon that can evaporate the wielder’s enemies upon physical death. Team Fortress 2 C.A.P.P.E.R. Disintegration.gif|The wielders of the C.A.P.P.E.R. (Team Fortress 2) can fire energy bullets which can disintegrate enemies upon physical death. Marvel-Phase-3-Thanos-Infinity-Gauntlet-Tease.jpg|With the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos (Avengers: Infinity War) could snap his fingers and turn half of life into dust. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Destruction Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries